


Ruminations Of A Mad Genius

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguelito Loveless prepares for yet another clash with Jim and Artie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations Of A Mad Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 11, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 22, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Michael Garrison and CBS does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 405  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Ah, we are embarked on yet another adventure. Mr. West and I will clash and it will be most stimulating. A battle of wits always is.

I sit in a comfortable chair as I await the results of my opening move. Antoinette plays the harpsichord and Voltaire feeds my prized peacock.

Ah, that peacock, strutting about in shimmering blue-and-green, much like Mr. West, who favors those colors. He struts and preens like the proverbial peacock, supremely self-confident like the royal bird.

He is the epitome of perfection, the pinnacle of the male specimen. There is a sharpness of mind that pleases me, as I would much rather spar verbally with a whole-witted soul instead of a dullard.

Now, most people would think I am totally focused on James West and consider Artemus Gordon an afterthought. Far from it.

I know him _too_ well. He and I are very much alike: gifted in music as we are able to play any instrument, fine gourmet cooks and scientific geniuses, though of course I am far superior in the latter realm. We both employ disguises to our advantage and prefer trickery to fisticuffs.

Oh, yes, I know Artemus Gordon well.

So why does it look like I ignore him? Because he holds no mystery for me. And he irritates me. Always butting in and coming to the rescue of the inestimable Mr. West. As I once said, he’s never far away from James West, especially when he’s in trouble.

And that is the crux of the matter, isn’t it? Artemus Gordon’s devotion to his partner. It goes beyond mere loyalty. The two of them think they’re so clever, but I am a man of the world. I know these things and what dwells in men’s hearts.

So, Antoinette finishes her piece and Voltaire prepares for the arrival of Mr. West, soon to be followed by Mr. Gordon. The game is eternal with us. I lure them in and they pretend disdain while really being impressed by my genius. Then I focus on Mr. West while very much aware of Mr. Gordon and his tricks. To truly capture James West’s attention, threaten Artemus Gordon. After all, didn’t he fall apart so beautifully when I dosed him with my special hallucinogen and he thought he’d killed his precious partner?

The door opens and the two top agents of the United States Secret Service enter my domain.

Let the games begin.


End file.
